Rood Wit Blauw
by Amy Hirosaki
Summary: Compleet. Shonen ai, GaaNejiSasu, 4Shot. Drie jongens, elk een representatie van een kleur. Zoveel dingen niet gemeen, maar toch vonden ze elkaar.
1. Rood

Rood Wit Blauw.

Shonen ai GaaNejiSasu 4-Shot. Drie jongens, elk een representatie van een kleur. Zoveel dingen niet gemeen, maar toch vonden ze elkaar.

Disclaimer: Naruto en personen zijn niet van mij.

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara was een heel rood persoon.

* * *

Rood – voor bloed.

Bloed is het meest essentiële in ons leven. Zonder bloed zijn we nergens. Zonder bloed zouden we niet kunnen ademen, zouden we ons niet warm kunnen houden, zouden we.. zonder bloed zou men niet eens bestaan.

Gaara was daar op de harde manier achter gekomen. Vanaf zijn 6e wist hij maar bar goed wat bloed was, en wat er gebeurde als mensen bloed verloren. Mensen verloren veel bloed bij missies, in gevechten.. Ook verloren veel mensen bloed als men probeerde Gaara te vermoorden. Tientallen, zelfs misschien honderden gingen ten onder in een lawine van zand. Hun bloed werd uit hun aderen geknepen en samen gemengd met het al kleverige zand.

Gaara vond het dus niet gek dat door de jaren heen zijn zand een wat roodachtige kleur kreeg.

Ja, bloed. Bloed was waar Gaara voor leefde. Hij leefde van bloed, en leefde voor bloed. Niets was zo inspirerend als een bloedend lichaam, of als een bloedende wond. Want iets dat bloedde, dat leefde. En Gaara voelde zichzelf dood van binnen, want natuurlijk bloedde hij nooit.

-- Zowel Neji als Sasuke bewezen hem ongelijk toen de twee samen hun eerste zoen deelden recht voor de neus van Gaara. Gaara voelde op dat moment wel degelijk iets bloeden – Hij bloedde van binnen.

---

Rood – voor liefde.

Liefde, AI, was waar Gaara's leven om draaide. Toen hij 6 was, werd Liefde zelfs een obsessie voor hem. Aangezien hij zelf vond dat hij nooit zou kunnen liefhebben, bezat het woord een groot deel van zijn leven. Alles om hem heen, van mensen, tot vrienden, tot vijanden, tot dieren, tot levensloze objecten. Alles liet hem denken aan zijn leven zonder liefde.

Hij ging zelfs zo ver dat, toen hij nog klein en onschuldig en zes was, met zijn zand het woord 'liefde' op zijn voorhoofd zette. Het symbool, AI, stond voor zijn liefde. Liefde, die hij nooit zou kunnen geven. Liefde, die hij nooit zou kunnen krijgen. Zijn AI stond ter representatie van zijn liefdeloze leven. Het symbool was het toppunt van sarcasme en ironie. Zo aanwezig de AI op zijn voorhoofd was, zo afwezig de liefde in zijn hart was.

-- Neji en Sasuke bewezen hem ongelijk door hem niet alleen een goed te laten weten hoeveel zij nou daadwerkelijk van hem hielden, maar door hem ook eens goed te laten voelen dat hij een heleboel liefde kon krijgen (als hij er maar netjes om smeekte, want zowel Neji als Sasuke waren het erover eens dat een smekende Gaara een zeer opwindend idee was)

---

Rood – ter representatie van zijn haar.

Toen Gaara een jaar of 6 was, was hij de schrik van het dorp. Het moment waarop men hem zag begon iedereen te schreeuwen, huilen, roepen, schelden, en te rennen. Weg! Weg van die duivel! Als de duivel je pakt, ga je dood!

Yashamaru had hem ooit verteld dat hij ook zo opviel, met die korte rode plukjes haar!

Het was waar.

Gaara was de enige roodharige jongen in het hele dorp. Anderen waren 'normaal'. Anderen waren 'niet roodharig', maar blond of brunette.

Gaara was trots op zijn haar. Trots omdat je aan zijn haar al gelijk kon zien dat hij anders was – bespaarde hem dat tijd om uit te leggen dat hij geen doorsnee tiener was.

Zo Neji zijn haar koesterde, (waar je nog wel achter zal komen), en het elke dag grondig kamde totdat er geen plukje meer verkeerd zat, was Gaara toch wel anders. Gaara mocht wel trots op zijn rode plukken zijn, het viel niet echt te zien. Gaara kamde zijn haar nooit, en waste het ook maar zelden. Klitten ging hij tegen door zichzelf te kortwieken als zijn haar te lang werd. Gewoon met een keukenschaar. Hij was volstrekt niet bang om zichzelf te scalperen. Want immers, als de schaar uitschoot, zou het zand hem wel beschermen.

-- Die methode had hij zijn hele leven lang bij zich gedragen, totdat Neji hierachter kwam. Die vertelde het natuurlijk gelijk door aan Sasuke, die er per direct voor zorgde dat Gaara voor de komende 2 jaar nooit meer een schaar kon vinden. Neji daarnaast haalde af en toe lieflijk een borstel door de klitten heen, en grijnsde sadistisch als Gaara hem uitschold vanwege de pijn.

---

Rood – voor aanwezigheid.

Gaara wist al vanaf het moment dat hij voor zichzelf kon denken, dat hij anders was. Iedereen in het dorp leek met elkaar verbonden te zijn, zo aardig deden ze ook de hele tijd tegen elkaar. Iedereen, behalve hijzelf natuurlijk. Niemand was aardig voor hem. Niemand zei aardige dingen tegen hem. Niemand vond hem überhaupt aardig!

De mensen, al die naamloze mensen, allen haatten hem. Zelfs de mensen die hij wel kenden (mensen zoals zijn vader, en later ook zijn oom) verachten zijn aanwezigheid. Gaara was namelijk altijd erg aanwezig. Overal waar hij kwam, men zag hem altijd staan. Hij viel gewoon op, of het nou opzettelijk was of niet. Mensen zagen hem nooit over het hoofd, zelfs al was hij een stuk kleiner dan de gemiddelde tiener.Gaara was het wel gewend, al die aandacht. _Negatieve_ aandacht, wel te verstaan. Want ieder die hem zag, keek onmiddellijk duister naar die drukkende aanwezigheid die Gaara heette, en alle glimlachen verdwenen als sneeuw voor de zon.

Sommigen zeiden dat het door zijn rode haar kwam. Sommige zeiden dat het door zijn rode AI-tatoe op zijn voorhoofd kwam. Die meeste echter hielden het op de duivel Shukaku die in Gaara zat. De duivelse demoon, die het leven van Gaara praktisch beheerste.. die zorgde natuurlijk voor die drukkende aanwezigheid.

-- Zowel Neji als Sasuke waren het absoluut niet eens met die mensen. Zij waren ervan overtuigd dat Gaara zo drukkend aanwezig was omdat hij nou eenmaal onweerstaanbaar mooi uitzag.

* * *

Rood – voor persoonlijkheid. Gaara's hele persoonlijkheid viel te beschrijven met rode woorden.

* * *

Rood stond voor rozen. Pure, bloedrode, volle rozen. En niet zomaar rozen, Nee, Gaara was het best te vergelijken met wilde rozen: ongetemd. Wild. Puur. Verraderlijk, want o wee, men kon zich gemakkelijk aan een doorn prikken.

Gaara had er altijd al exotisch uitgezien, met zijn rode haar, groene ogen met zwarte omlijning, dun en slank lichaam, niet al te lange lengte, en zijn type kleding. Maar vergis je niet! Want onder die exotische uitstraling zat een venijnig laagje. Met alle botte, barre, boze, woedende, onbekommerende, gevoelloze, venijnige en duistere opmerkingen kon Gaara iemand in een oogwenk vernederen, omkrijgen, kleineren, of zelfs in een zielig trillend hoopje laten veranderen.

Ja, Gaara had twee kanten. De ene kwant exotisch, de andere kant duister en scherp.

-- Geen wonder ook dat Gaara van rode rozen ging houden, toen hij van Neji en Sasuke alle twee een rode roos kreeg, en hij zich er vrijwel direct aan het mooie ding prikte.

---

Rood stond voor geweld. Want Sabaku no Gaara was een erg gewelddadig persoon. Als je hem irriteerde had hij al snel de neiging zijn zand wat onrustiger te laten bewegen, wat ervoor zorgde dat mensen over het algemeen wat makker waren als ze tegen hem praatten. Als je hem zelfs interesseerde, deed hij niets liever dan je zo snel mogelijk vermoorden. Rock Lee wist dat maar al te goed.

Gaara had een was onrustig temperament. Als baby al was hij moeilijk stil te krijgen, kon hij zich moeilijk aan nieuwe situaties aanpassen, at hij onregelmatig, sliep hij nog onregelmatiger.. Kortom, een moeilijk kind.

Die moeilijkheid was hem bijgebleven. De jaren verstreken, en nog steeds kon Gaara zich moeilijk aanpassen aan nieuwe situaties. Als er iets nieuws aanbrak, werd Gaara daarom maar gewoon agressief – immers, Gaara had geleerd van zich af te bijten door agressief te zijn als mensen over hem heen wilden lopen.

Die agressiviteit uitte zich in allerlei wegen. Hij 'trainde' nooit, maar 'vocht' enkel en alleen met zijn vrienden. Hij spaarde mensen niet vaak, maar vermoordde ze eerder. Hij loste problemen niet op met woorden, maar met daden (en het liefst met gewelddadige daden).

-- Zowel Neji als Sasuke kwamen er zelf achter dat Gaara nogal gewelddadig kon zijn. De witte littekens waar Neji en de blauwe plekken waar Sasuke mee rondliepen waren er altijd. Het kon ze echter niets schelen, want Gaara was Gaara, en ze zouden hem nooit willen inwisselen.

---

Rood stond voor passie. Passie, dat maakte Gaara tot wie hij was. Gaara gooide altijd ontzettend veel passie in de strijd als hij met iemand moest vechten. Zijn bloed begon dan sneller te stromen, zijn hart sneller te kloppen, zijn ogen versmalden zich, zijn adrenalinepeil verdubbelde zich.. aah, Gaara vocht altijd met passie. En als hij eenmaal iemand had verslagen, dan vermoordde hij deze natuurlijk het liefst met zoveel mogelijk passie. Want niets gaf zo'n kick als iemand te begraven onder meters zand, en die ijzingwekkende laatste schreeuw te horen voordat je hen fijn perste met je eigen speciale NinJutsu.

Ja, Gaara deed alles in zijn leven met passie. Hij huilde met enorme passievolle uithalen toen zijn oom hem probeerde te vermoorden. Hij glimlachte barstenvol passie toen hij erachter kwam dat hij echte vrienden had. Hij gaf zich vol passie over toen bleek dat hij niet tegen Naruto opkon.

-- Zowel Neji als Sasuke hadden niks aan te merken aan Gaara's passie. Integendeel! In de slaapkamer vonden ze deze karaktertrek van Gaara wel erg interessant.

* * *

Ja, zoals je ziet, was Sabaku no Gaara een heel rood persoon.


	2. Wit

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was een heel wit persoon.

* * *

Wit – voor hygiëne.

Elke dag waste hij zijn gezicht met witte zeep van Dove. Eenmaal in de ochtend, eenmaal in de avond.

Elke dag trok hij een schone set witte kleren aan. Witte sokken, witte broek, witte boxers, wit shirt, wit jacket. En als het even kon trok hij liever zijn witte slippers aan in plaats van zijn blauwe sandalen.

Elke dag kamde hij zijn haar met zijn witte borstel. Honderd slagen in de ochtend en honderd slagen in de avond stond gelijk aan zijdezacht, prachtig vallende lokken.

Vooral op dat laatste was Neji trots.

Trots omdat hij zijn haar zo goed verzorgde. Trots omdat iedereen dat kon zien. Trots op zijn mooie haar, op die mooie glimmende zijdezachte lokken.

-- Trots dat zowel Gaara als Sasuke hem altijd stiekem jaloerse blikken worpen als hij weer eens met zijn vingers aan zijn haar aan het pulken was. Dat híj degene was waarom Gaara weer eens knarsetandend aan de ontbijttafel zat omdat Neji meer aandacht aan zijn haar als aan hem besteedde. Dat híj diegene was waarom Sasuke onschuldig passerende mensen volledig van slag bracht met zijn duistere blik omdat Neji het hem verboden had om met zijn haar te spelen.

---

Wit – Ter representatie van zijn clan.

De Hyuuga-clan was samen met de Uchiha-clan een van de meest prestigieuze clans in Konoha. Velen vroegen zich vaak af wat er nou zou overheersen: de Byakugan van de Hyuuga-clan of de Sharingan van de Uchiha-clan.

De Hyuuga-clan was groots, prestigieus, rijk, machtig.. en tot op heden nog niet uitgemoord zoals bij de Uchiha-clan het geval was.

Ieder lid van zowel de Main als Branch familie kon men meteen herkennen aan de typische witte ogen en witte kleding.

Hyuuga Neji was geen uitzondering. Hoewel hij in principe de hele Main familie van de Hyuuga-clan haatte, hij zijn toekomst somber inzag, hij het waarschijnlijk nooit eens zou worden met zijn oom Hiashi-Sama, hij hoogstwaarschijnlijk nooit of the nimmer een goede band zou kweken met zijn nichtjes Hinata en Hanabi, droeg Neji als sinds het moment waarop hij geboren was niets anders dan witte kleding die zijn clan vertegenwoordigde.

En als iemand dan vroeg waarom hij die witte kleding droeg, terwijl hij zich altijd zo afzette tegen zijn eigen clan, dan zei hij altijd verbeten dat hij wit gewoon een mooie kleur vond.

-- Zowel Sasuke als Gaara haalden hun schouders op toen ze deze reden hoorden. Ergens dat Neji namelijk wel gelijk: Zijn vaak doorschijnend witte kleding en topjes stonden hem geweldig!

---

Wit – voor Rouw en Dood.

Rouwen omdat een heel belangrijk persoon weg is, niet terug kan komen, en nooit meer te zien zal zijn.

Rouwen omdat die persoon een leegte in je hart en ziel zou brengen die je voor de rest van je leven zou meenemen.

Rouwen, omdat Neji elke dag trouw het graf van zijn vader bezocht. In weer of wind, wel of geen regen, wel of niet in het licht, wel of niet met vers geplukte bloemen. Zijn bloemen waren altijd wit van kleur, van Neji vond dat witte bloemen zijn rouw representeerden.

De Yamanaka bloemenwinkel werd vanaf het moment dat Hizashi stierf steeds maar weer benaderd voor de meest uiteenlopende witte bloemen. Van witte rozen tot doodsimpele margrieten. Van sneeuwklokjes in de winter tot madeliefjes in de zomer.

Rouw en Dood bezaten een groot deel van Neji's leven. Hij sloeg feesten, bijeenkomsten, vergaderingen en ontmoetingen af, simpelweg omdat hij het graf van zijn vader perse wilde bezoeken. Hij voelde zich verplicht om de hele wereld te laten zien dat hij het niet eens was met het lot van zijn vader, en hij voelde zich verplicht om trouw elke dag het graf zijn vader te bezoeken. Niemand kon hem daar weg krijgen.

-- Zowel Gaara als Sasuke vond al deze aandacht voor een dood persoon een beetje ver gaan, vooral toen ze 6 uur tevergeefs op Neji hadden zitten wachten voor hun eerste afspraakje.

* * *

Wit – voor persoonlijkheid. Neji's hele persoonlijkheid viel te beschrijven met witte woorden.

* * *

Wit stond voor de winter. Prachtig.. nee, Perfect. Een witte winter was hetgeen waar heel Konoha alleen maar van kon dromen met het zachtaardige klimaat. Dromen over die duizenden en miljoenen witte vlokjes die uit de hemel kwamen vallen, allemaal stuk voor stuk geschenken uit de hemel. Maar zelfs de winter had zijn geheimen. Hoe mooi al die sneeuw ook was, men kon de stormen niet vergeten. Grote, woeste stormen, die alles op het pad verwoestte. Stormen als deze woeien over na verloop van tijd, maar de aangerichte schade zou blijven.

-- Gaara en Sasuke hadden zich ernstig op Neji verkeken, toen ze hem zeiden dat hij er 'lief' uitzag als hij boos was. De littekens van die woede uitbarsting ('IK BEN NIET LIEF!! IK BEN GEVAAAAAARLIJK!') konden de twee nog steeds op hun lichaam terugvinden.

---

Wit stond voor puurheid. En als Hyuuga Neji wel iets was, dan was het wel puurheid. Die puur ontspannen blik als hij in lotushouding mediteerde. Die pure woedeaanvallen die hij had als zijn oom hem voor de zoveelste keer niet wou erkennen als iets meer als een simpel lid uit de Branch Familie. Die puur jaloerse blik als hij Naruto en Sasuke vriendschappelijk zag bekvechten, of als Gaara en zijn broer weer eens knus bij elkaar zaten. Die pure lach die elke keer verscheen als hij een compliment kreeg van diegene waarvoor hij zo hard zijn best deed.

-- Die pure blik van verrassing toen zowel Gaara als Sasuke hem een verjaardagscadeau gaven 3 maanden na zijn verjaardag omdat ze toentertijd vergeten waren.

---

Wit stond voor leegte. Die leegte in je ziel omdat je vader zichzelf opgeofferd heeft om je oom te redden. Die leegte in je ziel omdat je vanaf je geboorte al wist dat je nooit iets méér zou zijn als een lid van de Branch familie. Die leegte in je ziel omdat, hoe je ook probeert, niemand je ooit meer zou waarderen.

-- Die leegte in je ziel omdat je zag dat Gaara en Sasuke probeerden zo onopvallend mogelijk onder de eettafel handjes vast te houden, alsof het een doodsschande zou zijn als jij het te weten zou komen.

* * *

Ja, zoals je ziet, was Hyuuga Neji een heel wit persoon.


	3. Blauw

Uchiha Sasuke was een heel blauw persoon.

* * *

Blauw - van bloed.

De Uchiha-clan was volgens Sasuke de meest prestigieuze clan van Konoha. Toen Sasuke nog klein was en nog meer familie had als één krankzinnige broer, toen was de Uchiha-clan de meest ultieme clan. Zó prestigieus als de Uchiha-clan was er geen ander. Zó sterk in de meest uiteenlopende exclusieve technieken was geen enkele andere clan.

.. Zo veel besproken na een familietragedie kon geen andere clan nadoen.

Om deze redenen geloofde Sasuke er ook heilig in dat de Uchiha-clan méér was als de gemiddelde clan. De Uchiha-clan, die stond boven andere clans. De clan werd gerespecteerd en vereerd.

Ja, Sasuke was trots op de Uchiha-clan. Trots, om het Uchiha-symbool op zijn kleding te mogen dragen. Trots, om de Uchiha-naam te mogen dragen. Trots omdat hij de exclusieve Uchiha-technieken kende. Trots, omdat het Uchiha-bloed door zijn anderen stroomde. Want hij droeg wel het Uchiha-symbool op zijn kleding, hij droeg wel de Uchiha-naam, hij kende wel alle exclusieve technieken van de Uchiha-clan en hij bezat de Sharingan wel.. Het Uchiha-bloed maakte hem pas een echte Uchiha.

Ja, zijn bloed maakte het verschil. Iedereen kon wel een Uchiha-symbool op zijn kleren naaien! Iedereen kon wel zeggen dat zijn achternaam 'Uchiha' was! Iedereen kon wel met hard werken en slim zijn de exclusieve technieken van de Uchiha-clan leren! Iedereen kon wel een Sharingan krijgen! (Neem Kakashi als levend bewijs hiervoor!)

Maar het Uchiha-bloed, dat koninklijke, rijke, machtige, prestigieuze, oppermachtige Uchiha-bloed, dat was pas echt exclusief! Dat was uniek! Dat kon niemand afpakken! Zijn bloed, zijn blauwe bloed (want Sasuke twijfelde er geen moment aan dat het Uchiha-bloed van koninklijke afkomst was) dat was van hem alleen!

-- Het kon hem waarschijnlijk daarom niet zoveel schelen toen Neji op een dag in een T-shirt met het Uchiha-symbool erop kwam aanlopen, of toen Gaara, bij gebrek aan een eigen achternaam, de zijn maar even leende toen hij zich opgaf voor een officiële gelegenheid.

---

Blauw stond voor gezag.

Sasuke droeg altijd met trots zijn blauwe kleding, want blauw, dat straalde gezag uit!

Toen Sasuke nog klein was bekeek hij graag plaatjesboeken. Hoe heldhaftiger, machtiger, trotser en sterker de hoofdpersoon was, hoe blijer Sasuke zich voelde.

Sasuke was vooral dol op zijn plaatjesboeken van het militaire leger. Al die mensen! Al die uniformen! Al die orde en gezag! Het mooiste vond hij nog wel dat de opperbevelhebber alleen van de rest te onderscheiden was door het blauw op zijn uniform. Zonder dat beetje blauw was de opperbevelhebber even normaal als de rest als de rest van die duizenden soldaten.

Sasuke droeg om die reden ook graag blauwe kleding. Hij droeg namelijk praktisch als enige in het dorp een volledig blauw pakje. Van al die duizenden ninja's in Konoha en omstreken kon je hem gemakkelijk onderscheiden door zijn blauwe kleding. Zonder dat blauw was Sasuke even normaal als de rest van die duizenden ninja's. Met al dat blauw aan zijn lijf voelde Sasuke zich zeker trots en vol met gezag.

-- Sasuke had het gevoel dat hij voor aap stond toen hij in een zwart pakje in het Chuunin Examen tegen Gaara vocht. Het enige lichtpuntje was dat hij niet voor niets te laat kwam opdagen: Neji had zijn afgang in die stomme zwarte kleding niet hoeven aanschouwen.

---

Blauw – voor hard werk.

In Sasuke's leven stond hard werken centraal. Zonder hard werk zou Sasuke niet zo zijn als hij tegenwoordig was. Zonder hard werk zou hij nooit sterker worden. Zonder hard werk zou hij zijn broer nooit kunnen verslaan.

Bij het opstaan deed Sasuke altijd trouw 200 sit-ups en 300 push-ups. Als hij zich ziekjes voelde deed hij er van ieder 50 minder. Als ontbijt granen, vezels, proteïne.. kortom, alles om hem de dag op been te houden.

De rest van de ochtend: trainen.

Begin van de middag: trainen. Rest van de middag: trainen. Begin van de avond: trainen. Rest van de avond: trainen.

Nacht? Eten en slapen. Om de volgende dag weer fris en fruitig verder te kunnen trainen.

Mensen die zijn dagschema hoorden, keken hem raar aan. Hoe hield hij het vol? Ontspande hij nooit? Was zijn leven niet verschrikkelijk eentonig?

.. Sasuke voelde zich van binnen altijd een beetje minder leeg dan hij dan vol trots zei dat hij een Uchiha was en dat hij dit harde leven, dit hard werk, aankon. Ook al was hij nog lang niet volwassen.

Want hij WAS een Uchiha. Hij KON dit harde leven verdragen, enkel en alleen om zijn broer ooit ergens in de toekomst te kunnen vermoorden. Kortom: Hij was geweldig.

-- Sasuke kwam er vrij laat achter dat je ook voor een relatie hard moest werken. Het was namelijk niet gemakkelijk om Gaara's agressiviteit en Neji's woede-uitbarstingen in toom te kunnen houden. Maar op den duur zou hem dit wel lukken: Want hij was een Uchiha en hij stond symbool voor hard werk.

* * *

Blauw - voor persoonlijkheid. Sasuke's hele persoonlijkheid viel te beschrijven met blauwe woorden.

* * *

Blauw stond voor macht.

Sasuke was een Uchiha. De enige overlevende van de Uchiha-clan. En simpelweg daarom was Sasuke een machtig persoon, constant op zoek naar meer macht.

Omdat Sasuke de enige overlevende van de Uchiha-clan was, ging hij elke dag gebukt onder een zware last. Als hij doodging, dan was er geen Uchiha-clan meer. (zijn broer niet inbegrepen, want daarover weigerde hij te praten) Zonder hem zou niemand zich meer de Uchihaclan kunnen herinneren na zoveel jaren. Zonder hem zou de meest prestigieuze clan van Konoha niet meer kunnen voortleven. Zonder hem, zou Itachi maar gewoon door kunnen gaan met leven zonder zich zorgen te maken om een steeds sterker en machtiger wordend broertje thuis in Konoha (Sasuke maakte zichzelf graag wijs dat Itachi deze gedachtes had).

Ja, Sasuke vond dat hij zelf en grote last droeg. Maar hij kon het hebben! Want hij, Uchiha Sasuke, enige overlevende van de Uchihaclan, bezat genoeg macht om dit leven te kunnen leiden.

Hij was een machtig persoon, omdat hij in zijn eentje de hele clan representeerde. Hij was een machtig persoon, omdat hij ervoor zorgde dat niemand de naam Uchiha zou vergeten.

-- Hij bleek niet zoveel macht te bezitten als hij dacht dat hij bezat, toen hij tevergeefs een volle twee uur bleef tieren, razen, schreeuwen en stampvoeten, zonder dat Gaara en Neji toegaven dat de 'Uchiha-clan superieur was'.

---

Blauw stond voor rust. Mensen zeiden wel eens dat Sasuke barstensvol met opgekropte woede, haat, boosheid, kwaadheid, wraakgevoelens en verdriet zat. Als men dan Sasuke zagen zitten aan de steiger van het meer, diep in gedachten verzeild, en er sereen uitziend, dan zei men al snel dat hij beslist een moord aan het beramen was. Want het kon gewoon niet dat Sasuke gewoon aan het dromen was!

Sasuke dacht daar anders over. Van binnen zat volgens hem juist praktisch niets! Hoe kon hij nou werkelijk boos op de domme streken van Naruto zijn als je het vergeleek met die bom van emoties die hij op zijn 8e had bij de tragedie van de Uchiha-clan?

Nee. Sasuke geloofde er heilig in dat hij van binnen een stuk leger was als anderen. Van binnen was het leeg, stil, rustig en kalm. Als Sasuke de wereld eventjes niet meer aankon, dan trok hij zich terug in zichzelf, want dáár, daar was het tenminste rustig. Eventjes geen emoties. Eventjes geen gevoel.

-- Zowel Neji als Gaara waren verrast toen Sasuke besloot dat hij toch wel een béétje gevoel voor de twee had, en dit liet zien door een zeldzame glimlach op zijn gezicht.

---

Blauw – de kleur van Hoop.

Zo leeg als Sasuke van emoties was, zo vol zat hij van hoop. Sasuke leefde voor hoop, en hoopte voor leven.

Hoop om ooit sterker te zijn als zijn broer. Hoop om ooit zijn wraak te kunnen nemen door zijn broer te vermoorden. Hoop dat voordat Itachi dood zijn gaan zijn broer zou erkennen dat hij geen 'dom klein broertje' was. Hoop dat hij ooit uit de schaduw van zijn broer zou kunnen komen, het liefste nog zonder hulp van anderen.

Hoop dat de Uchiha-clan nooit vergeten zou worden. Hoop om ooit zijn clan nieuw leven in te blazen. Hoop dat de clan op een dag weer net zo prestigieus en _levend_ als vroeger zou zijn.

Hoop dat Naruto nooit sterker als hem zou worden. Hoop dat Sakura eens zou inzien dat hij niet zo geweldig was als dat ze dacht. Hoop dat Kakashi-sensei gewoon voor één keer op tijd zou zijn voor training, zodat Sasuke geen hele ochtenden besteedde aan het wachten.

-- Hoop dat zowel Gaara als Neji begrepen hoe veel hij voor ze voelde, hoewel hij dat nooit met woorden zou kunnen uitleggen.

* * *

Ja, zoals je ziet, was Uchiha Sasuke een heel blauw persoon.


	4. Lila

A.N.: Laatste hoofdstuk! Er zit ditmaal wat symboliek in, dus als je iets niet snapt, geef maar een seintje!

Iedereen (1 iemand tot nu toe :\ ) bedankt voor reviewen!

* * *

Drie jongens.

Die kleuren.

Eigenlijk geen enkel ding gemeen.

* * *

Rood was aanwezig, iets wat Wit en Blauw wel wilden, maar nooit zouden kunnen bereiken. Wit, omdat wit een kleur was die nooit zou opvallen temidden van zijn meerderen. Blauw, omdat hij altijd in de schaduw zou blijven lopen, en daarom ook nooit helemaal te zien zou zijn.

Wit was puur, iets wat Rood en Blauw wel wilden zijn, maar nooit zouden kunnen bereiken. Rood, omdat zijn handen altijd rood gekleurd zouden zijn. Blauw, omdat hij alleen maar van blauw bloed kon dromen.

Blauw was kalm, iets wat Rood en Wit wel wilden, maar nooit zouden kunnen bereiken. Rood, omdat hij nou eenmaal verbonden was met geweld, actie en leven. Wit, omdat hij het misschien wel leek, maar in realiteit scherpe randjes bezat die voortdurend venijnig konden steken.

* * *

Het was daarom toch wel raar dat juist die jongens, elk met hun eigen kleurrepresentatie, op een willekeurige nacht in een willekeurige maand in een willekeurig seizoen in een willekeurig jaar elkaar op een willekeurige plek tegenkwamen..

En elkaar eigenlijk na die ene nacht nooit meer wilden loslaten.

En dat terwijl hun kleuren niet bepaald mengbaar waren! Want Rood plus Wit plus Blauw stond gelijk aan … Lila. (En dat was wel een ernstige meisjeskleur! En als de drie iets niet waren, dan waren het wel meisjes)

* * *

Na die ene nacht was Gaara niet ineens minder gewelddadig. Hij sloeg nog steeds, schopte nog steeds, vermoordde nog steeds.. Niemand zag eigenlijk het verschil met de tijd voor en de tijd na die nacht. Natuurlijk merkten Neji en Sasuke wel dat Gaara zich anders begon te gedragen. Gaara begon namelijk een patroon in gewelddadig gedrag te ontwikkelen.

Rood-Wit-Blauw.

-- Niemand zag vanaf die tijd nog groen van misselijkheid, geen blauwe plek zwol nog op tot een paarsgele bult, en geen wond gaf nog doorzichtige pus af. Het enige geweld wat Gaara nog toepaste was gericht om iemand rode schrammen, witte littekens of blauwe plekken te bezorgen.

---

Na die ene nacht bezocht Neji het graf van zijn vader nog net zo vaak als altijd. Urenlang zat Neji naar het graf te kijken, en af en toe hoorde men hem iets mompelen. Precies zoals anders. Niemand zag dat er wel degelijk iets veranderd was.

Rood-Wit-Blauw.

-- In plaats van de gebruikelijke margrieten, madeliefjes en witte rozen bracht Neji ook ineens blauwe druifjes en rode klaprozen mee naar het graf. (omdat hij die kleuren zo mooi vond)

---

Na die ene nacht droeg Sasuke het symbool van zijn clan met nog meer trots als voorheen. Zijn mooie blauwe jack, met het symbool van de clan in wit en rood erop geborduurd. Want dat symbool, dat had een dubbele waarde gekregen.

Rood-Wit-Blauw.

Precies zoals hij het wilde.

-- Bleek dat zijn voorouders zo stom nog niet waren.

---

(Het was pas na een dik jaar aanklooien dat Gaara en Neji erachter kwamen dat ze allebei ontzettend veel om hun haar gaven. Neji maakte van die kennis gebruik en kamde vanaf dat moment niet alleen zijn eigen haren tweemaal per dag, maar haalde ook snel met veel liefde een borstel door de haren van Gaara heen)

(Het duurde zelfs bijna 2 jaar voordat Gaara en Sasuke erachter kwamen dat ze beiden erg geobsedeerd door bloed waren. Beiden snapten niet dat Neji er geen betekenis in zag toen ze een sneetje in hun vingers maakten en hun bloed lieten vermengen)

(Na 3 jaar kregen Neji en Sasuke door dat ze alle twee elke dag het graf van hun overleden ouders bezochten. Natuurlijk kreeg Sasuke vanaf dat moment dagelijks blauwe druifjes, witte rozen en rode klaprozen mee om bij het graf van zijn ouders te zetten)

…

(Gelukkig duurde het nog geen maand voordat zowel Gaara, Neji als Sasuke alledrie doorkregen dat ze bij elkaar hoorden)


End file.
